SerahxLightningxHope
by HiThar
Summary: Hope has fun


The sun was setting over the city, people were getting ready to go home for the day. Hope ran through the streets looking for Lightning, he's been thinking about her a lot lately and wanted to ask her something. He decided that he would just go see if she was at her house, the crowd got smaller and smaller as the daylight faded. He could see her now, she was just opening the door to go inside of her house. He wondered if Serah was also there. Some part of him hoped she wasn't. He walked up the path and knocked on the door, After a couple of seconds Lightning opened it. "What do you want" She said coldly. He sighed slightly. "I want to ask you something. Can I come in?"

Lightning looked at him for a minute, she rolled her eyes but let him come in. "Okay. Make it quick. I just got home" She said to him. He sat down on the couch, looked at her and blushed. "Wha…what?" Lightning glanced at him until he finally spoke up. "Um…have you…ya know. Ever done _That" _Hope looked like he was about to faint. "Excuse me?"

"You know, have…sex?" Hope's face was almost completely red at this point. He looked up at Lightning to see her surprised face. She sat down on one of the chairs and face palmed. "What's with this all of a sudden?" She asked him. "I've just been thinking of you a lot is all, I don't know why but I feel strange"

"Get out" Lightning said bluntly. Hope put his head down. "Please" He muttered. Lightning sighed. She got up off the chair and took Hope by the hand and dragged him into Serah's bedroom. "Oh, hello there" Serah said cheerfully. "He has something he wants to ask you" Lightning said looking at Serah. She didn't want to put this onto her sister but she couldn't do something like this alone. So she explained what Hope wanted to Serah. She smiled at him slightly. "I see"

Serah grabbed Hope's arm and dragged him onto her bed, She unbuttoned her shirt and through it off. "I'm only doing this because I'm also curious, plus Lightning asked" She said. Lightning did the same as her sister and got on the bed with them. Lightning soon had a change of heart as she got into it. Serah and Lightning took off Hopes clothes without any hesitation. "He..hey be gentle" He said breathing harder. "This is what you wanted" Serah replied smiling. She looked Down at Hopes crotch. She started to gently rub him until he was hard. He moaned out loud, Serah went faster and faster until Hope couldn't take it anymore. He climaxed all over Serah's belly. She smiled looking at Lightning. Lightning hesitated for a second, she got on top of Hope. She went down slowly pushing Hope inside of her. She let out a loud cry as he took her in inch by inch. Hope grabbed Lightning and started going in and out of her slowly, Serah looked at them and felt herself getting wet. She stuck two of her fingers inside of her and watched. Lightning pinned Hope to the bed and took over, she went as fast as she could screaming for more. Hope moaned as his cum pushed into her, Lightning let go and fell onto the bed breathing heavily. Serah came over and kissed Lightning as she pushed her fingers inside of her feeling Hopes fluids.

Smirking, Lightning rolled over on top of her sister. She deepened their kiss, her tongue exploring every inch of Serah's mouth. The younger girl made a slight moan and put her arms around her sister's neck, pulling her closer. Lightning ran her hand down Serah's side.

Hope sat up on one elbow to watch them, blushing as he started feeling the pressure in his groin building again. Lightning moved her lips to Serah's neck while she ran her hand over her breast. She gasped and looked over to Hope, who swallowed hard. She grinned at him, causing his blush to deepen and he looked away.

Lightning moved her head down and swirled her tongue around Serah's nipple, causing her to moan. Hope couldn't take it anymore, he began stroking himself, like Serah did to him before. He was embarrassed, though neither girl was paying any attention to him. Lightning moved lower, kissing down Serah's stomach, Serah ran her fingers through her sister's hair and closed her eyes, moaning. Lightning finally moved between her legs and ran her tongue over Serah's most sensitive part. Serah arched her back, moaning loudly. Hope picked up his pace, watching Lightning pleasure her younger sister. Serah moaned loudly as she climaxed. Hope also came, watching her.

"Looks like we've forgotten about someone..." Lightning said, looking up at him. Serah, grinning again, pushed him back onto the bed and got on top of him. She kissed roughly, she was surprisingly strong. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to let out small whimpers of pain when she did. She did the same to his nipples, but not hard enough to hurt. She then ran her tongue over the tip of his shaft, causing him to gasp before she moved her head down and took him in her mouth.

Serah swirled her tongue around Hope's Shaft, he moaned out loud making Serah glance up at him for a second. She slowly stroked him as she went down on him. Lightning got moved over to her sister and started to rub Serah's sensitive spot. Serah yelped when Lightning shoved two fingers inside her. Hope grabbed onto the beds sheets as he climaxed in Serah's mouth, she looked up at Hope surprised but then grinned at him. She swirled it around her mouth before swallowing all of it. Lightning took her fingers out of Serah slowly, she looked at her wet hand and licked all of Serah's juices.

"You get on top" Serah said to Hope. He got up off the bed and let Serah lay down. He opened up her legs and looked at her, he blushed. "It's your turn" she said seductively. "Ri…right" He replied. He leaned down between her legs to get a closer look, he started to lick her slowly, every once in awhile putting his tongue inside her. She started to breath heavily. "I want you inside me" She said. Hope got on top of her and slowly pushed inside of her. She screamed as he broke through her. A little bit of blood dripped out. "I'm okay" she said. Hope started to push in and out slowly at first. Lightning rubbed Serah's body paying close attention to her breasts. Hope started to really get into it. "Your really tight" He said grinning. Hope went faster and faster until she was screaming. Lightning sucked on Serah's nipples and rubbed Hopes shaft with her right hand when it came out of Serah. "Cuming!" Hope yelled. He filled up Serah with his fluids and she started to climax because of the feeling. Her juices pushed out in short squirts for a couple of seconds before she finally relaxed again. They all laid on the bed satisfied. "That was amazing" Serah said after catching her breath. "We should do this again sometime"


End file.
